Leader-1
Background Leader-1 is the leader of the Guardians. He is a brave leader who cares deeply about his people. He believes not one person should be in charge. He supports the democratic system of the Guardians. This led his former friend, Cy-Kill, to break away from the Guardians. He took command of the evil Renegades and became Leader-1's worst enemy. Model Type - Leader-1 Class - Guardian Level - 15th SDC By Location Main Body - 2000 Head - 700 Arms - 800 Hands - 175 Legs - 1300 Feet - 350 Wings - 600 Force Field - 1000 AR - 18 (vehicle AR) Amour - Stops up to and including 20mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 5 at all altitudes Ground - 100kph running Range - Unlimited Altitude - 35km Statistics Height - 15m in Humanoid mode, 5.6m in fighter mode Length - 3m in Humanoid mode, 19.4m in fighter mode Width - 6m in Humanoid mode, 13.1m in fighter mode Weight - 20 tons Power System - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Energy Blasters (2) Primary Purpose - anti-gobot Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6x10 each Rate Of Fire - equal to attacks per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Attributes IQ - 20, ME - 22, MA - 25, PS - 40 Robotic, PP - 20 Carry - 10 tons, Lift - 20 tons +6% to all skills (already included), +4 vs psionics, +5 vs insanity, 84% trust/intimidate 8 attacks per melee Punch - 1d4x10+12, Restrained Punch - 2d4+1, Kick - 1d6x10+12+2d6, Body Block/Tackle - 4d6 +5 strike in hand to hand, +8 parry, +8 dodge, +2 initiative, +2 disarm +2 pull punch, +3 roll with punch/impact Critical on natural 18+, Knockout/Stun on natural 18+, Deathblow on natural 20, Leap Kick (2 attacks, double damage) Paired weapons +8 strike ranged, Leading +3 against moving targets, Called shots hits on 10+, Burst damage x4/x7/x12/x15 Coldcock, Rapid Reload, Snap Shot, Speed Load, Aimed Short Burst, Critical on Natural 17+, Double Critical on natural 20, Automatic critical on surprise attacks Primary Skills Speak Gobotese 98%, Speak American 98%, Literate Gobotese 98%, Literate American 98%, First Aid (Transformer) 98%, Military Etiquette 98%, Pilot Truck 98%, Navigation 98%, Math Basic 98%, General Repair and Maintenance 98%, Intelligence 98%, COmputer Operation 98%, Tactics 98%, Electronic COuntermeasures 98%, Radio Basic 98%, Radio Scramblers 98%, Detect Ambush 98%, Detect Concealment 98%, Military Fortification 98%, Trap/Mine detection 98%, Basic Mechanics 98%, Basic Electronics 98%, Tailing 93%, TV/Video Systems 91%, Optic Systems 91%, Camoflage 81%, Roadwise 58%, HIstory 71%, Law - General 66%, Math Advanced 76%, Philosophy 56%, Wrestling, WP Handgun +7 strike, WP Rifle +7 strike, WP Energy Handgun +8 strike, WP Energy Rifle +7 strike, WP Knife +5 strike/parry +6 strike thrown, WP Weapon SYstems +5 strike, WP Heavy +5 strike, WP Heavy MD +5 strike, WP Missile Launcher +5 strike, WP Sword +6 strike, +5 parry, +3 strike thrown Secondary Skills Speak 4 languages at 98%, literate 4 languages 98%, speak 5 languages +91%, +81%, +79% +73% and +67% respectively, literate in 5 languages +86% +76% +66% +56% and +46% respectively References Used Wikipedia